A typical nursing home is a very busy place having two to three shifts of staff working during a given twenty four hour period. Each shift is required to provide a number of different services to a patient including the administering of medication which is prescribed for the patient. It is imperative that such medication be given at regular intervals in order that the medication levels are sustained. One patient may, for example, take one medication once per day, another every 4 hours and a third every 6 hours. During the change of a shift there may be miscommunication between a nurse coming on duty from a nurse completing duty regarding what medicines were given, when they were given and what medicines were not given. Further, a great number of patients in the nursing home are not in full capacity of their mental faculties, preventing the nurse from asking the patient if they have been given their medicine. As a result, a patient may not be given medication at the correct time or is given a double dose if it is not clear that the patient received the medicine from the shift just completed. Thus, it is desirable to have a simple and inexpensive device which will tell a nurse if a specific patient has been given medication and if so, the time of the next dose.